Sangue Na Era Meiji
by Duzom Retalhador Fracassado
Summary: Um pequeno lanche a tarde se torna em um apocalypse...


SANGUE NA ERA MEIJI....

Narrador Em uma tarde ensolarada de uma segunda-feira , Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano e Yahiko, estavam sentados na porta do dojo, prontos para comerem o lanche da tarde, feito pela maravilhosa cozinheira de mão cheia...Kaoru!

Kenshin> (kawaii)

Sano> u.u

Yahiko> E aí Kaoru? Que horas esse rango vai ficar pronto hein???

Kaoru> Só a hora que você criar bons modos à mesa moleque... Por que já está pronto e você! Vai ficar sem...

Yahiko> É o que você pensa mocréia... (resmunga baixinho)

Kaoru> O que você disse????

Yahiko> Nada não...

Kaoru> É bom mesmo u.u.... Hunf... Moleque malcriado...

Kenshin> Ora Kaoru... deixe o pobre Yahiko comer...

Kaoru> Kenshin! Esse garoto precisa de uma lição!!

Kenshin> Kaoru, relaxe e vamos comer em paz... Não acha Sano??

Sano> Eu não acho nada, só quero minha comida logo... u.u

Kaoru> Ahhhhh mulheque! Ò.ó

Kenshin> Calma Kaoru, calma... Vamos comer sim?? (falando carinhosamente)

Kaoru> (IN LOVE) Vamos sim Kenshin, vamos x.x

Sano> Mas que droga vocês dois hein? Eu quero comer logo caralho!! Sai ou não sai essa porcaria de rango???

Yahiko> Assim que se fala Sano! (fazendo um toque de mãos os dois)

Sano> Isso ae garoto...

Narrador> Kaoru se levanta num gesto de fúria e ira :

Kaoru> OLHA AGORA QUEM VAI FALAR AQUI SOU EU PUTADA! OU VOCÊS SE COMPORTAM À FRENTE DA MINHA PESSOA, OU AQUI NINGUÉM VAI COMER PORRA NENHUMA TÃO LIGADOS???? Ò.Ó

Narrador> O silêncio toma conta do lugar como se uma bomba nuclear tivesse explodido e a extinção da raça humana tivesse acontecido no planeta...

Kenshin> O.O

Sano> Foda-se...(resmungando baixinho)

Yahiko> (quase engasgando segurando a risada)

Kaoru> AGORA POR FAVOR TODOS QUIETOS, KENSHIN VÁ PEGAR OS PRATOS!!

Kenshin> Tudo bem O.O (sai andando para dentro do dojo quase cagando nas calças)

Kaoru> AGORA VOCÊS DOIS, SE COMPORTEM, SE NÃO VAI SER A ULTIMA VEZ QUE VERÃO COMIDA EM SUAS VIDAS!! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS??

Sano> Tá ... Que seja...

Yahiko> Beleza vai... (emburrado)

Kaoru> Ai...Finalmente um pouco de paz e sussego nessa budega... ù.u

Narrador> Ouve-se um grande barulho de vidros se estilhaçando dentro do dojo...

Kaoru> Kenshin???? O que aconteceu ??? Se você me disser que quebrou os pratos, eu juro Kenshin... Eu juro por todos os Deuses que corto essa coisa no meio da suas pernas que você mal usa para nada!! (indireta para uma certa impotência de Kenshin na cama.)

Kenshin> Errr...ahn.. É... Hum..

Kaoru> Kenshin você está gaguejando, e tenho certeza de que não há nenhum homem atrás de você, com uma enorme espada e com más intenções!!! (berrando de fora)

Sano e Yahiko> Hahahahahahaha

Yahiko> Hhahahaha, ae Kaoru ta aprendendo!! Hahahahahaha

Kaoru> (toda vermelha) Vocês são retardados...grrrr.... (indo para dentro do dojo para ver o que tinha acontecido)

Narrador> Quando Kaoru adentra ao dojo, ela se espanta com o seu armário todo destruído no chão... ou melhor desmontado (ás vezes eu me empolgo) todo em cima de Kenshin, que estava com estilhaços de pratos na cara, fora a puta sujeira que caiu de dentro do armário , que a Srta. Kaoru mal relava as mãos e...

Kaoru> Ow Narrador... Dá um desconto né pô....

Narrador> Agora nem eu posso falar alguma coisa que essa maldita (resmungando) me implica....

Kaoru> O QUÊ????!!!!???

Narrador> Nada... Nada... Vai ver o Kenshin antes que ele morra de tétano com essa tralha desse seu armário de ferro enferrujado na cabeça dele...

Kaoru> Aiiiii!! É mesmooo, Kenshin, você está bem?????? (se agachando e retirando toda a tralha de cima do pobre diabo)

Kenshin> (com um caco enorme de vidro na testa, esguichando sangue na cara de Kaoru) Eu estou bem Kaoru... Só me ajude a sair daqui sim?

Kaoru> (se engasgando com o sangue vindo na cara) blrehg... Masskxsj comuws você, cof cof...Ai que nojo, conseguiufazer issowsas Kenshinn? (retirando as tralhas)

Kenshin> Eu.............Não......Sei.....ahnnn....Ahhhhhhh.................................... (tem umaparada cardíacapor perder muito sangue da cabeça)

Kaoru> Ô.Ô Ai senhor! Kenshin...! (dando tapinhas na cara) Acorda por favor, acorda! Acordaaaaa!! Acorda porraaaaaaaaa!! Pelo amor de Deus (partindo para a ignorância e socando a cara de Kenshin)

Narrador> Totalmente louca não acham? u.û

Kaoru> AE SEU PORRA LOUCA, PQ DE VEZ FICAR ACHANDO DEFEITOS EM MIM, PQ NÃO VEM AJUDA O KENSHIN CARALHO?????

Narrador> Eu não...hunf... Meu trabalho já ta feito..eu só fodo e dês-fodo com os outros aqui sacô? (dês-fodo não contém no Dicionário da língua portuguesa)

Kaoru> AI DANE-SE VOCÊ... SANOOOOO YAHIKOOOOOOOO ME AJUDEEEM, O KENSHIN ENFARTOU AQUI PORRA!!!!!!!!!!!

Yahiko> (deitado com cara de despreocupado) Agora ela vem pedir nossa ajuda pra salvar a anta do Kenshin que corta a cabeça dos outros e não consegue pegar 4 pratos numa porcaria de um armário.. Por mim quero mais que se foda, menos um pra acabar com a comida....

Sano> (com os braços atrás da cabeça encostado na parede) Pode crer.... Quem sabe algum dia você não vira um Pequeno Hitller?..Eu vou lá ver o que é que ta rolando lá... (se levantando)

Yahiko> Lambe-cú.... (se virando e indo dormir)

Sano> (chegando lá e olhando para todo o lugar) Caralho hein...? (empalitando os dentes) Ah meu, se vira pra salva seu môzinho ae por que depois que eu pego tétano nesses baratos ae, num vai ter mais ninguém pra salvar esse dojo... Sai fora, qualquer coisa to ali fora dormindo...

Kaoru> SANO VOLTE AQUI!!!! IMPRESTÁVEL!!! AI MEU O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO??? (começa a pulsar suas mãos no peito de Kenshin e fazer respiração boca-a-boca)

Narrador> Yahiko e Sano surgem atrás de Kaoru...

Yahiko e Sano> OPA ESSA EU QUERO VER HEIN KAORU, VAI CRIA VERGONHA NA CARA E BEIJA O KENSHIN LOGO NÉ??!!

Kaoru> VOCÊS NÃO TÃO VENDO O GRAU DA COISA??!! O KENSHIN ACABO DE ENFARTAR E VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO PENSANDO NISSO?? VÃO SE FUDER!

Yahiko> Ta bavinhaaa hein?? Hein tchukinhaaa?? Taa?? Ta bavinha taa???

Kaoru> Ò.Ó CALA BOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! AIIIIIII VÃO SE FUDER!!!! SUMAM DAQUI SEUS RETARDADOS, SEUS NÓIAS!!!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!

Yahiko> É...Ela tá bavinha mesmo... o.o

Sano> Ta menstruada....hehe

Kaoru> (chuta os dois pra fora)

Yahiko> Aii véio...!...Essa doeu...Mas vamos de novo?? Haha

Sano> Não...deixe ela lá, o Kenshin pode realmente estar ferido e morrer lá... Só ela pode ajuda-lo nessas horas... (pose heróica com direito a fundo nublado)

Yahiko> (dá um tapinha nas costas do Sano, que o empurra um pouco para frente) Ahhhhh que é isso Sano, deixa de fazer drama... Historinha chinelo dessa se 1, 2, 3 morre nem faz falta, na próxima já tão tudo de volta pra nós inferniza... Tem que aproveita os momentos...

Sano> Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com você...

Narrador> Dentro do dojo....

Kaoru> Vamos lá Kenshin... (fazendo a tão aclamada respiração boca-a-boca)

Kenshin> ....................

Kaoru> (pulsando o peito de Kenshin e fazendo a respiração boca-a-boca)

Kenshin>....................................

Kaoru> (sente o coração de Kenshin voltar)

Kenshin>..........................

Kaoru> (dá um soco na cabeça de Kenshin) Deixa de ser troxa, eu sei que você já ta vivo!!!

Kenshin> (galo) Nhai....Eu só tava brincando err..

Narrador> Kaoru sai com Kenshin todo arregaçado apoiado em seu ombro abrindo as portas do dojo, onde Yahiko e Sano estavam dormindo...

Kaoru> ACORDA SEUS IDIOTAS....KENSHIN ESTÁ VIVO!!!

Yahiko> (acorda e grita) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeÊêê........(e volta a dormir)

Sano> Parabéns... (de braços cruzados) Agora Kaoru...Que você já salvou seu amor, já fez o caralho a quatro, pode ir preparando o jantar, pois já são 8:00 da noite e eu nem senti o cheiro da madeira queimando lá dentro...

Kaoru> O.o Eu quero que todos vocês saiam do meu dojo por favor...Eu não estou me sentindo bem (branca)

Yahiko> (acorda e se vira) Adoro quando ela fica louquinha assim, é sinal que ela vai pirar...

Sano> É, vamos esperar até o novo barraco começar pra gente grava e mandar pro Ratinho...

Yahiko> Boa idéia hihihiiii.....

Kenshin> Esse programa ainda existe??

Yahiko e Sano> Cala boca Kenshin..... u.u

FIM!

OBS.: Narrador> Agora vocês se perguntam por quê raios o título dessa fic é "SANGUE NA ERA MEIJIN" , se Kenshin mal tira a espada da bainha ou ao menos a espada foi mencionada em sua cintura, ou mais ainda, Kenshin é um pleno bosta? P

Agora eu lhe respondo meus jovens....!!!!!

O título é só pra chama a atenção dos aficcionados por RK e lerem a minha fic tosca e sem noção! Muito obrigado pela paciência e compreensão, muuuuuuuita compreensão.


End file.
